roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
Phoenix is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of mystical blue/purple shades, as well as black and bright orange Phoenix, like Fire and Lava, uses burn damage to wear down an opponents, but also having strong spells, healing capabilities, and high combo potential It is a Purchasable element that costs 750 Diamonds. However, it was originally planned to be a fusion element between Fire and Wind, with 150 diamonds needed to be unlocked. Statistics Player Opinions * Damage: Extremely High * Speed: Average * Defense: Lower-Average Spells Ash Pulse "Casts an aura of burning ash that explodes on direct impact. The aura splits into eight projectiles after one second without collision, in a forward spread angle." * The user creates a high-damage pulse that splits into 8 after some travel, each dealing noticeable damage. * Main Blast: 300 damage * Split Blasts: 150 damage * This is the highest damage-dealing projectile spell, if at least three split blasts hit. * The pulse before it splits has a MASSIVE AoE, far bigger than it appears. This may be changed. * At the moment players cannot aim Ash Pulse entirely: they can control the direction it travels but not it angle it will travel like most projectile spells (this may be changed). Blue Arson * The user summons a phoenix in the location of their cursor that sets the area around it on fire. * Enemies who enter the fire take minor burn damage that lasts for a few seconds after leaving the fire. * Possibly, the healing effect was added to replace Undying Being, as it was replaced by Ash Pulse. (10 each time) Soul Plunge "Calls in a dark Phoenix (similar to Blue Arson) that strikes the nearest enemy from above, inflicting hefty damage & a stun." * The user throws the opponent into the air using magic and calls down a Phoenix to grab the opponent, the Phoenix then slams them to the ground dealing high damage. * The victim of the Phoenix can use spells until he is slammed to the ground. Holy Dash "Instantaneously dash where you aim. Deals a mild blow to anyone in your path. A dash ending midair results in a pair of wings, allowing you to glide." * The user dashes to the location in the direction of the cursor at light speed, leaving a trail of blue fire. * This spell takes about half a second to activate after clicking/tapping. * If the user uses this spell in midair, he/she sprouts temporary Phoenix wings and glides down to the ground. * When hitting the ground while flying, the user will be stunned for a few seconds although there are ways to prevent it like flipping after landing.(this will probably get fixed). * The blue trail of fire deals lasting burn damage against enemies who go into it, similar to Blue Arson. * This spell can be charged to give time to aim at the opponent but it doesn't increase the range of the dash nor the damage. Immolate "Become a Queen Phoenix with the power to rain fiery doom on unsuspecting or suspecting opponents alike. End it with a nose-dive at wherever you aim in a spectacular crash (triggered early with Y key')." * Immolate is Phoenix's ultimate spell. * The user flies into the air and transforms into a giant Phoenix, which then starts to spit green, red, blue and black explosive bombs that deal small damage to enemies near the location of their cursor. * The bombs explode with a column effect rather than an actual circular explosion. * Once the bombs are depleted, the user then crashes to the ground where their cursor was located, dealing massive damage * If the user presses Y the crash will be activated early with less potential damage. * Has a 70 second cooldown. * This ultimate is unusually difficult to control in some maps. Trivia * Phoenix has the first ultimate to have the ability to be stopped early via pressing Y. * Phoenix is the first element to have one spell removed and replaced by another spell. * Phoenix is the first spell that used to be a fusion, however changed into a purchaseable spell. * Phoenix is the second element to have a charge-able transportation spell, Plasma being the first element to have a charge-able transportation spell. * The word immolate has three definitions which are: *# ''to destroy by fire '' *# ''to kill a sacrificial victim by fire '' *# '''''to sacrifice * Phoenix's Blue Arson is the only area move that can heal the user and also not do any initial damage like other area moves. * Phoenix's Holy Dash is the only transportation move to inflict burn damage. * The way the player floats down using Phoenix wings after Holy Dash may be based off Bayonetta from the game series of the same name, who can float down softly with butterfly wings after jumping in the air. * Phoenix is the second non fusion element to be a Superior element. The other one being Nightmare. * Phoenix's weakness are players shooting from the air, because none of phoenix's moves can hit a target in the air. Wind users could take advantage of this. Although its ultimate may be able to have splash damage and the dive could potentially hit it, phoenix will be useless against players who fight in the air * Phoenix is the first element added to be based on an animal/creature whereas all the other elements are purely element-based (While Phoenix may be the first element to be based on an animal/creature, Water is the first element in which one of its spells is based on an animal/creature, Phoenix being second) Removed Spells Undying Being * The user cloaks himself with blue fire, healing small amounts of health over time while providing a short speed boost when hit. * The speed boost lasts for a very short amount of time, 0.3 seconds per hit (doesn't stack). * This spell is similar to Nature's Blessing since it heals the same amount of health.Category:Elements